


A Place To Rest

by flickawhip



Series: Polyamory Fae Randomness [1]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Not-Insane or Evil Rosa, Polyamory, Sickfic, Soft!Rosalind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30083235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Farah, Luna and Rosalind try to make you relax enough to ease the headaches and pains...AU as hell.
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Reader/Rosalind/Queen Luna
Series: Polyamory Fae Randomness [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213445
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	A Place To Rest

“Just rest…”

The words are soft enough that you give in, curling into Farah when she settles, accepting the quiet warmth of her body against yours even as the pain causes you to wince enough to get her attention, the sigh escapes you at the brush of her mind to yours even as the wash of calming comfort eases a little of the pain. 

“You don’t have to…”

“I want to.”

You give in then, nod weakly and choose instead to just settle, inhaling the comforting scent of earth, lavender and rose petals, a wash that means Luna is coming over. You never asked them to come to you but you can’t help feeling just a little safer tucked between the women, sleep brushing you into relaxing. Rosalind’s smirk is soft at your shoulder and you sigh at the feeling of Luna nestling herself between you and Rosalind, warm arms slipping around your waist. You can feel Farah’s smile against your hairline and you let another soft sigh escape you, the comfort of your girls tucked around you easing you to rest.


End file.
